Cousins
by marauder-xx
Summary: Victoire Weasley and Lily Potter hate each other with a passion. But when Victoire runs away from the only home she's ever known, could their differences be resolved? R
1. Leaving Home

So, this is my second fic I'm writing, and I've been getting reviews for my first one like whoa. I really didn't see my first one as good, i'm shocked how many people like it.  
This fic is all about Victoire and Lily, my two favorites of the new generation.  
R&R please!

-  
Morning had just dawned on a gorgeous summer day when Victoire Weasley woke up. An adventurous blonde haired girl, Victoire took after her mother in looks( and being 1/8 veela helped) but she had her Dad's personality. Victoire finished examining herself in the mirror and went downstairs for breakfast. She greeted her mother who put down a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Eat that vile I hang vour robes" she said grabbing a basket full of blue school robes.

Unlike most of her family, Victoire didn't go to Hogwarts. She'd been accepted, but all her family went there and she wanted to stand out for something other than her looks. It was much to her mom's pleasure when Victoire announced she wanted to attend Beauxbaton's. Her mother loved to brag about her to the rest of the family who took it in stride. Victoire's younger brother and sister attended Hogwarts, so they were often left out of their mother's bragging conversations. Victoire had just finished eating when her sister came downstairs.  
"Morning." Dominique said inbetween yawns.  
"Morning." Victoire replied.  
"Where's Mum"  
"Out back. Were having that garden party here tonight and Mum doesn't want a speack of dust anywhere in the house"  
"Oh yhea." said Dominique sleepily as she helped herself to the rest of Victoire's pancakes. Victoire rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get dressed.

The rest of the morning went by calmly. Victoire and Dominique helped their mother while their younger brother, Louis, went off on an errand with their dad. When they were finished Fleur sent the two upstairs insisting they take a shower and put on their prettiest dresses. Soon every family member they had ever known (and some they didn't) were packed into Fleur and Bill's large backyard. Teddy was talking to Victoire and kept changing his appearance inbetween sentences to make her laugh. Bill and Harry kept a close watch on the two from a nearby table while their wives chatted about Beauxbauton's and Fleur bragged about Victoire.  
"You don't trust Teddy?" Bill asked Harry.  
"I trust him." Harry replied. "To a certain extent"  
Bill laughed and there was a pause.  
"You don't trust Victoire?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I do, to a certain extent." Bill imitated Harry.  
They both laughed and Bill asked: "Why"  
"What do you mean?" Harry replied.  
"Why does it seem a shock I wouldn't trust Victoire"  
"I dunno, " Harry answered, "She seems to be the daughter your most proud of. The one you'd do anything for, and the one who has the most control over you. Don't be offended." Harry added quickly.  
To his surprise, Bill laughed.  
"I love all my children the same, and I'm proud of all of them. As for control, she doesn't have any at all. She's a good kid. I just worry about her because shes 1/8 veela. Her mom brags too much"  
Harry smiled. "I know what you mean"  
"Where's Lily"  
"With her mother. She won't come over here"  
"Why? What'd you do?" Bill teased.  
Harry laughed. "Nothing. Her and Victoire don't get on too well. Didn't ya know"  
"No. What happened"  
"No idea. Lily just came out one day saying she didn't like Victoire and nothing Ginny or me said could change her mind. We thought it was one of Jame's jokes, but they won't even look at each other so it seems the feeling's mutual"  
"Hmm"  
Bill surveyed his daughter who was laughing as Teddy changed his hair from blindingly turquiose too a very sunny yellow. "Could this have anything to do with Teddy?" Bill asked.  
"I doubt it. Lily doesn't show an interest in him, he's like family to her. Besides, she's a bit young for that don't you think"  
"Never too young, I guess you do have a point"  
From that their conversation went to Quidditch and aroung midnight the last guest had left the house. Fleur ushered the children upstair's insisting for them to go to bed. Victoire went her room and was about to undress for bed when her door burst open. Victoire jumped and hit the wall clutching her heart. "Louis!" she shrieked, "You nearly gave me a heartattack." She then proceeded to give him a stern lecture of bursting through people's bedroom door's when she saw the look on his face.  
"Louis, what's wrong?" she asked sympathetically.  
Louis didn't answer.  
"Louis"  
"You are"  
Victoire was shocked.  
"Wh-What"  
"You're what's wrong. Just because you're prettier than Dominique and go to a different school than everyone else Mum think's you're so special! You get good grades, and you're a good child, and Teddy likes you and..." Louis' sentence drifted off. "I don't think i'm special! And you know very well that I've tried to get Mum to stop bragging! What's Teddy got to do with any of this!? You're my brother you're supposed to help me, not make me feel worse!" tears started streaming down her face and she turned away.  
"I don't feel bad at all for saying it. It's true! Go and do us all a favor and leave! We'd be happier without you! Mum and Dad too"  
"Y-Your lying." said Victoire trying to sound confident, but her voice faltered.  
Louis left the room glaring daggers at her and slammed the door. Victoire sunk to the floor, her face in her hands and tears streaming down her face. Louis' voice echoed in her head. Did he really mean that? And did Dominique feel the same way? Victoire decided she should leave, so none of them had to deal with her anymore. She grabbed a few things, shoved them in a backpack and climbed out the window. 


	2. The Potters

Victoire left her yard and her house dissapeared from view, she walked on without a backwards glance. Unlike the day, the night was chilly and windy, and in her haste to leave unnoticed, Victoire left her coat upstairs on her bed, and she was only wearing the dress she had on at the party. She wandered into the village by her house and sat down on a bench as passerby's looked at her oddly. She didn't know where she was going to go. She couldn't go to Teddy's, when- if, she corrected herself, they came looking for her that's the first place they'd look. However, she did know one other place she could go where she could still see Teddy, and the possibility of being sent home was very slim, the only thing stanfing in her way was Uncle Harry. She set off on her way to Godrics Hollow to her Aunt and Uncle's house. She didn't know exactly how far away it was but she knew the general direction. She walked and walked and walked until she was too tired to carry on. Cold, and lonely she sat down on the dirty ground. 'It doesn't matter' she thought, remembering how scandalized her mother would look if she saw her sitting on the ground, 'my dress is already filthy from falling in that hole.' It was true, Victoire bore a striking resemblance to a muggle homeless person. Her dress was ripped from tree branches and her dress was filthy as was her face, her long, beautiful hair had leaves and twigs in it and her shoes were no longer white or any color near it in the spectrum.

Victoire looked around, she needed to sleep, rest her eyes, but she was afraid. The war was long over and the Death Eaters were caught but she couldn't help it. She'd learned all about the war, the connection her faimly had to it, she was afraid of going to sleep and never waking up or worse, staring a death eater in the face. She began to cry silently, and the sky got gradually lighter. She decided to keep going, she had to be near Godrics Hollow now. She walked down the street in the little village she had just came across. She was looking down at her feet when she ran into a witch slightly taller than her. She looked up into her face, it was pale and wrinkled, her lips were straight and she looked like someone you didn't mess with. "Sorry, " Victoire mumbled and went to walk around her.  
"Wait, " the witch said, "Aren't you Victoite Weasley"  
Victoire turned around, stunned. "H-How did you know"  
"I taught your father, I teacher your siblings, I've taught almost everyone in your family"  
Victoire didn't say anything.  
"I am Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. You attend Beauxbatons, am I correct"  
Victoire merely nodded. "What are you doing out on the streets! And your clothes! I'm sure Bill doesn't let you walk around like that! What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" "I-I ran away"  
"Why would you do a silly thing such as that"  
"They don't love me!" Victoire shrieked as tears started falling again.  
"I'm positive they do. I know Bill! Now, come, I'm taking you home." McGonagall grabbed Victoire's wrist but Victoire drew her wand and pointed it at her. "Let me go"  
"No, you must go home"  
"Let me go"  
McGonagall held on tight.  
"LET ME GO!" shrieked Victoire and she stunned McGonagall as many people drifted to see what the problem was. Victoire ran away, her head in her hands crying. She ran for what felt like hours until she came across a sign. It was rather old and the paint was chipping, but it was still readable. "Godrics Hollow..." Victoire whispered, she ran all the way to her Aunt's house and knocked loudly on the door. "Please let it be Aunt Ginny, Please let it be Aunt Ginny"  
Sure enough, Ginny opened the door looking shocked to see Victoire on her doorstep and even more shocked to see her in her state. "Oh my goodness, Victoire." she began, but she stopped because Victoire swayed and fainted as Ginny caught her. "Harry!" was the last thing Victoire heard.

xxxx

Victoire was aware of people standing around her. She heard someone say: "Is she dead Mum"  
"Of course not." Ginny said, Victoire thought she sounded stuffy, like she'd been crying. Victoire opened her eyes to see James and Al sitting on the bed looking at her and Lily in a chair at the end of the room. Ginny was in a chair by the bed holding a hankerchief and Harry was standing behind her. "Hey Al, James, Lily, why don't we go start making dinner for your mom?" Harry asked trying to get them from the room. Al and Lily went with their father, but James protested and his mother sent him out of the room. Ginny looked at Victoire.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
Victoire looked away. "Come on, you can tell me"  
"Louis, he- he said that I was a bad sis-sister and that none of them loved me. He-He said I'd be better off gone." her voice broke at the last word.  
"You know better than to believe that"  
"I thought I did, but then I remembered how Mum's always bragging and how everyone likes me for my looks and...and I thought they only liked me for my accomplishments or how pretty I am"  
"You are beautiful, and you know it, but your parents don't just love you for that. I know my brother and he doesn't love anyone for the way they look, he loves you so much, and I bet they're worried about you. We have to tell them you're here"  
"No!" "Why"  
"Then they'll came and take me home, and I don't want to go home"  
Ginny agreed in the end that she could stay for a few days, but they had to let Fleur and Bill know where she was. They went down the stairs into the kitchen where Harry and James were playing cards and Al was doodling on the floor. "Wheres Lily?" Ginny asked.  
"Out back." Harry said walking over to her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear "She's upset Victoire's here"  
"Oh"  
"Hey Victoire, wheres your stuff? I'll put it in your room." Harry said while Ginny wandered towards the backyard.  
"I- " Victoire began, where was her stuff?  
Harry looked at her patiently.  
"I left it somewhere"  
"Alright, well, I'll bring some over when I come back from your parents." And with that, he turned on the spot and with a loud pop, he was gone. Victoire was left standing in the kitchen with Al and James. Al continued doodling but James looked at her meaningfully.  
"Hey Victoire"  
"No James. I'm not playing with you." There was a 3 year age difference between James and Victoire, making him 10 and her 13. "I wasn't going to ask that." James said accusingly, "I was going to ask what room you're staying in"  
"Not yours." "Obviously, I mean, if your staying in Lily's room, I want sleep there, too. I want to see you guys fight"  
"Were not going to fight"  
At that moment, Lily burst through the door in tears closely followed by Ginny. "I don't want to share a room with her! And I know you like her more than me!" she screamed as she ran through the kitchen as Victoire and James went silent and Al moved quickly out of the way so he wouldn't get trampled on. Lily ran up the stairs and seconds later a door slammed. Ginny stood in the doorway with an ugly look on her face, when she noticed her sons and Victoire looking at her, however, hwe face lightened and she forced a smile.  
"You guys hungry?" she asked.  
They all looked stunned at how fast their mother changed her mood, but they all obligied and Ginny started to cook. 


	3. Muggle Dueling

Setting a bowl in front of James, Victoire, and Al, Ginny tried to keep a soft face on so she wouldn't scare them. She put soup in each of their bowls, set a place for Harry and then sat down herself.  
"Mum, " James asked, "What about Lily"  
Ginny's face twitched as she tried to keep smiling, "She's not eating with us today"  
"Why?" James pressed his mother for information.  
"James eat"  
"But"  
"EAT"  
James protests were drowned out by the crack that signaled his Dad had come back. Glad for a distraction, Ginny got up to see Harry as he walked in the kitchen. "Your parents aren't pleased." Harry said to Victoire as Ginny hugged him.  
"I didn't expect them to be." said Victoire cooly.  
Harry looked at her before he said, "Your stuff's at the bottom of the stairs. You're sharing with Lily." "What!?" shrieked Victoire and Ginny so loudly that James jumped and flipped out of his chair and Harry covered his ears in pain. Only Al seemed undisturbed. "You can't possibly be serious!" Ginny shouted. "Lily's in her room right now refusing to come out just because she's in the same house as Victoire. We won't have a house left if you make them share"  
"If Victoire wants to stay, she's sharing with Lily. And thats my final word." he added as Ginny opened her mouth to protest. The room was silent for a minute except for James getting up and clambering into his chair. "Are you hungry?" Ginny asked, her voice calm. Harry nodded and sat down as Ginny put soup in his bowl. The table was quiet until James said:  
"Dad, if Victoire's staying here does that mean we can stay up later"  
"Why would Victoire staying here have anything to do with staying up later"  
"I dunno, she's older"  
"Thats got nothing to do with it. She's under our roof she'll follow our rules, as will you." Harry argued, his voice getting slightly higher.  
"But"  
"No 'but's'" said Harry getting angry now.  
"James! Drop it!" Ginny said. "Harry, he's a little boy, don't be so mean"  
"'Don't be so mean?!'" Harry questioned, "I'm not being mean, i'm telling him the truth"  
"He's 10 years old! He doesn't need the truth"  
They continued arguing and Al and James took this as cue to leave the kitchen and Victoire, feeling she was cause for the argument, quickly followed them. She grabbed the bag at the bottom of the stairs Uncle Harry had brought back for her and climbed the stairs. When she reached Lily's door, she paused. There were so many bitter feelings between her and Lily. Knowing she had no choice, she knocked lightly on the door. Seconds passed and Lily finally opened it, her face red and puffy. She looked at Victoire then silently stepped aside to let her in. Victoire walked in, afraid to touch anything. Lily noticed this, took her bag and set it on her dresser.  
"Mum said she'd come up later and magick a bed in for you." Lily said, sounding slightly stuffy.  
Victoire nodded. Lily was outraged. Here she was trying to be friendly and Victoire was just standing there feeling sorry for herself. Victoire seemed to notice Lily was no longer happy. She looked up at her and was taken aback by her looking mutinous. "Hey, I-Wha--?" Victoire was suddenly slammed against a wall, wand pointed at her chin. She fumbled in the pocket of her dress and found her own wand and pointed it right at Lily's forehead. Lily looked slightly worried by this and Victoire took advantage of it. "I'd be worried to if I were you, I'm 2 years farther in my education than you, meaning I have the advantage"  
"I'm not worried. " Lily snarled, sneering a sneer worthy of Malfoy, "I was lost in concentration trying to figure out a good spell to blow your ugly face away"  
"Why, you-" she threw her wand to the side and tackled Lily to the ground. Lily's wand flew out of her hand and the two girls began fighting it out on the floor. Then there were footsteps running up the stairs and the bedroom door rattled. A second later it burst open and Harry dragged Lily off Victoire and Ginny grabbed Victoire. They did not have on happy faces. They brought them both downstairs into the kitchen and sat them in chairs oppositte each other. James came running down the stairs. "Woah!" he said, seeing the scratches on the girls faces and their messed up hair."How come they get to do muggle dueling?!" Ginny shot James a look and he quietly sat down at the end of the table. Harry's face was absolutely murderous. "What on earth were you thinking!" he shouted, "Obviously you tried to use magic first, your wands were laying there." He held up the wands in front of them. "But then you resort to muggle dueling! I don't know which one I'm madder about: using magic outside school or the fight in general." Lily looked away from her father while Victoire suddenly became very interested in the floorboards. "Harry, " Ginny said quietly, "don't be so harsh." she added seeing Lily start shaking and she knew she was crying and trying to hide it.  
"I'll be as harsh as I need to be to get this through their heads!" He shouted at his wife.  
"Don't snap at me." said Ginny cooly, a glint of anger in her eyes. They stared each other down for a few moments before Harry finally said, his voice slightly lower: "You two are to get along. The next fight and Victoire you'll be headed straight back home"  
Victoire's eyes started to water and Lily couldn't cry silently anymore, she burst out in tears and threw her arms around the neck of James as he passed.  
"Lily- Lily-Your choking me." said James going blue in the face. "S-sorry." she sobbed loosening her grip. Victoire felt very lonely now. She was crying in her Aunt and Uncle's kitchen and her least favorite cousin was crying on her brother next to her. Victoire let the tears flow and Ginny looked at her feeling bad.  
"Victoire, don't-" but she couldn't finish her sentence because the back door had burst open. Harry grabbed his wand, dropping Lily and Victoire's in the process. When he saw who it was he lowered his wand and the boy in the doorway said "Where's Victoire"  
Victoire ran towards Teddy, dragging the blanket wrapped around her and flung her arms around his neck and broke down crying. 


	4. Lily

Teddy was shocked at first that Victoire was actually crying, but then raised his arms up and patted her back.  
"What's the matter?" he whispered in her ear.  
She shook her head. Teddy was older than victoire by 2 years, making him 15, but he had always held a soft spot for her. He picked her up lightly and sat down on a chair with her in his lap still crying hysterically. Lily was paying her no attention, still clinging to her brother and James was looking at the two with his mouth hanging open. Ginny was upstairs checking on Al, and Harry was leaning against the wall watching Teddy and Victoire with the utmost attention. He kept whispering in her ear but she was ignoring him. He looked up and caught Harry's eye as Ginny came down the stairs. "James, " she said, "Get to bed, Lily let your brother go." "But, mum!" James began to protest, but one look from Harry told him not to argue for his own good and he sulked up the stairs. Lily suddenly became aware of what was happening around her and she let out a scream and began crying again. She ran up the stairs into her room, leaving Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and Victoire alone. Victoire was completely oblivious to anyone but Teddy, but sensing the silence and tension in the room looked up.  
"Victoire, bed time." said Ginny.  
Victoire got up from Teddy's lap unwillingly, and shuffled up the stairs, Ginny following her leaving Harry and Teddy alone in the kitchen. Teddy shuffled his feet uncomfortably, waiting for his godfathers wrath, but it didn't come. Instead Harry put his hand on Teddy's shoulder and said "Don't take it to fast." Teddy looked up bewildered and Harry smiled, Teddy went up to his bedroom. He had one at Harry's house because he sometimes ran from his grandmothers to his godfathers.  
Harry watched him go, and went upstairs to bed after him.

xxxx.

Victoire woke up the next morning, very tired. She saw that Lily was already awake and downstairs, so Victoire went downstairs to the kitchen. Sitting at the head of the table was James talking loudly to Teddy who sat next to him. Lily sat at the other end next to her dad, and Al was next to her. Victoire took the seat next to Teddy and he turned to her and said:  
"Hey sleeping beauty"  
"I'm sorry?" she replied.  
"It's a muggle fairytale"  
"Oh"  
"Did you have a nice sleep"  
"Not really." said Victoire, eating the waffles Ginny put infront of her.  
"Why not?" Teddy asked concerned.  
She gave him a look and Teddy understood.  
"Oh." was all he said. Lily was shoveling her breakfast down her throat like she hadn't eaten in years, when she finished she ran upstairs. Ginny stared after her in shock. "Wh-What?" Harry looked at his wife and then Victoire, who hurriedly struck up a conversation with Teddy, looking away from her Uncle. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an owl flying through the open kitchen window. He untied the letter around it's leg and fed it a piece of bacon, then it flew off. "Victoire, " Harry said, "Your parents want you home by Friday or there coming to get you"  
Victoire just stared at her Uncle as if she didn't see him. "And they love you." he added.  
"Yhea, right!" Victoire shouted, pushing up from the table and running up the stairs, Teddy hot on her heels. Her first thought was to run to Lily's room, but she didn't want to face her and she broke down crying in the hallway. Teddy caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist, lightly pulling her into his room where she collapsed into more tears on the bed.  
"Is that whats the matter?" he asked her softly, "Your worried your parents don't love you"  
When she didn't answer Teddy said, "I know for a fact they love you. You're beautiful, and smart, and they'd be idiots not to"  
Victoire looked up at Teddy, he'd called her beautiful and smart. "I-" but Victoire was cut off by Teddy's lips on hers, she was shocked for a moment, but then began to kiss back with such passion that Teddy almost fell off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they slowly traced down her back and landed on her hips, they stayed like that for a few moments when Harry and Ginny came in the room. Teddy was so startled that he fell off the bed and hit his head on the floor. Victoire peered over the side of the bed and laughed at the state of him. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked her.  
She nodded. "We'll see who's laughing at who." he said getting up and forgetting Harry and Ginny were in the room. He glued his lips to hers again and she fell backward on to the bed, but before Teddy could get back on the bed, Harry shouted:  
"Oi! Forgotten were in the room, have you"  
Victoire blushed, and Ginny smiled, but when Harry looked at her she pretended to be scolding Victoire. She led her out of the room, leaving Harry with Teddy. "Well?" Harry asked Teddy.  
"Well what"  
"Are you happy now"  
"Not really, you kind of interrupted"  
Harry laughed, "I had to, if her father had walked in on you two kissing your head would have been above the fireplace"  
Teddy cracked a smile.  
"Remember what I said yesterday: Take things slow. You have to show Bill he can trust you with his daughter." And with that, Harry left. James came peering around the corner, and glanced in Teddy's room, when he saw Teddy looking at him, he ran downstairs quickly.

Victoire was in Lily's room with her. They were both on Lily's bed, but at oppositte ends. "Why are we even mad at each other?" Victoire asked Lily.  
"To be completely honest, I forget"  
Al crawled out from under Lily's bed, ignoring her gasp. "I remember, " he said proudly, "You and Victoire were fighting over a doll"  
Victoire gasped, "Oh! I remember now"  
Lily gave her a sideways look, "You do"  
Victoire nodded. "We both wanted the same doll at the store, but there was only one left. My Mom bought it for me before you could ask Aunt Ginny"  
"Oh yhea!" Lily said brightly, "Whatever happened to it"  
Victoire laughed, "Mum broke it when we got home. It was made of glass and it broke in the box. We couldn't fix it"  
Lily laughed and Victoire joined in.  
"Friends again, are we?" Ginny asked from the doorway.  
Lily nodded at her Mom.  
"You ready to go home Victoire?" "I s'pose. But, can Lily come with me." Ginny nodded and went downstairs to get Harry. 


	5. Going Home

About 5 minutes later Harry, Ginny, Victoire, and Lily were all in the kitchen getting ready to go. James was sitting at the kitchen table, arms crossed and looking fierce. Al, on the other hand, was wishing everyone goodbye and a safe return. Mrs. Weasley was there to watch James and Al while Ginny and Harry were gone. "See you later!" she was saying as she attacked James' hair with a comb. "Just like your fathers, it never lies flat"  
"Bye Mum" Ginny said, and they were gone with a crack.  
They appeared at the front door to Shell Cottage. Victoire looked uneasy, Lily hugged her.  
"It's going to be okay"  
Harry and Ginny pretended not to notice as they knocked on the door. Bill yanked the door open, Fleur right beside him, her face terrified. "Victoire!" she shrieked, grabbing her eldest daughter and showering her with kisses and hugs. "Where 'ave you been"  
"That's a very good question and I think we'd all like to know the answer." Bill said sternly.  
"Uncle Harry told you I was with him." Victoire said inbetween her mothers kisses.  
"Yes, but why?" Bill asked.  
Victoire looked down. "Louis said you guys didn't love me and you'd be better off with me gone." Fleur suddenly stopped kissing her. "Louis said what?" Bill looked just as shocked as his wife. "Louis"  
They seemed to have forgotten Harry, Ginny, and Lily were there. "Uhm..." Ginny began.  
Bill seemed to snap back to reality, he turned to his sister. "Thank you so much for taking care of her the past few days." he said.  
Ginny smiled, "We couldn't very well let her starve could we"  
Bill smiled back.  
"C'mon Lily lets go." Ginny said.  
"Wait!" Lily said to her mother. She ran over to Victoire. "You'll still come visit right?" she asked.  
"Of course." Victoire said.  
"You can come over her whenever you want, Lily." Bill said.  
"Thank you!" Lily said as she hugged her Uncle and ran over to her mom.  
Harry dissaparated and Ginny grabbed Lily's hand and did the same, leaving Victoire with her parents. "You actually believed we didn't love you?" Bill said, shocked, "We'll always love you. You need to know that"  
"Louis!" Fleur called and he soon came bounding down the steps, at the sight of Victoire, however, he looked scared.  
"Why on earth did you tell your sister we didn't love her? That we'd be better off without her?" Bill asked.  
Louis looked on the verge of tears. "She always gets all the attention. And me and Dominique never do! It's not fair"  
Fleur was shocked at this. "Absolutely not true! Your seesters and you all get equal attention"  
"No, they don't." Bill said, "You're always bragging about Victoire, I think it makes them feel left out and unwanted. Like they have to live up to Victoire, which they absolutely don't"  
Fleur was still shocked. Was she really making her children feel unwanted?  
"I..I don't mean too. I guess i'm just proud of her"  
"We're all proud of her, but we have to be proud of Dominique and Louis too, we don't want this happening again"  
Fleur nodded, tears in her eyes, stood up and hugged her husband. She'd have to do a bettter job with her children.  
"Dad" Victoire said, "Can Teddy and Lily come over tomorrow"  
"You're friends with Lily now, are you"  
Victoire nodded.  
"I don't see why not."

* * *

**Sorry its short. D; I wanted to update, and I didn't know I didn't even put up Chapter 4. Anddd, I know people are reading it because several of you have added it to story alert and favorite story. Why not be so kind as to review it too?**

* * *


End file.
